


Envious

by Inky_Blackheart



Series: Crimson [3]
Category: Dracula (1931)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Blackheart/pseuds/Inky_Blackheart
Summary: Renfield isn't jealous of Mina Seward, but he didn't need a thrall to follow Count Dracula.
Relationships: Count Dracula/R.M. Renfield
Series: Crimson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Envious

Envious

_Envy is for schoolgirls,_ Renfield thinks, lurking in the corner of Carfax Abbey, the place his master has made his home while in London, _and I am an adult man_. Dracula frets about around him, leading that woman through _their home_ , and Renfield narrows his eyes. He’s only irritated, he decides, that Master hasn’t shared his plan with him. Yes, that’s it.

It has nothing to do with the itch in his blood that burned while he was in that cursed asylum, the one the cocktail of chemicals they had him on did nothing to quell. It had nothing to do with the fact that Master hadn’t touched him since rescuing him. He glares at Mina as she passes, still entranced. He didn’t need a trance to follow Dracula. He’d have followed the enigmatic count anywhere from the moment he saw him.

How quickly the count forgets.

Renfield will remind him, he decides, ignoring how Master looks almost as dazed as poor Mina, He can’t really hate the woman, not really, because he is not jealous of her. She didn’t want to be there, and he took some comfort in that fact. Not a great deal, considering how he was unsure Dracula had ever looked at him like he looked at her, but enough that he wasn’t about to push her down the stairs and laugh as the many rats of Carfax tore her apart.

Renfield opened the collar of his shirt and tousled his hair with his filthy fingers. He approached Dracula meekly, as the vampire seemed to like best. He wondered what Dr. Seward would have to say about his master’s god complex, how much he seemed to want and need absolute devotion. “Ma-master?” Renfield stuttered.

Dracula turned from his latest conquest. “What, Renfield?”

Renfield gulped. He turned his neck to the side and let his shirt fall off his shoulder, baring his most delicate veins. He was rewarded by Dracula’s eyes widening. “Will you join me for dinner this evening?”

“Ah yes. I have promised you many rats, haven’t I? How foolish of me, not to give you your reward.”

Renfield’s stomach gurgled. “Yes, but I was hoping I could serve you, after. To thank you.” He undid another button, letting it fall open to show his lightly defined chest and one pink bud. Dracula licked his lips. Renfield fought the urge to smirk.

How quickly the count forgets.

Dracula looked over his shoulder, back at Mina. She sat on the stairs, staring blankly into the abbey’s stone walls. The vampire sighed. “We shall be quick.”

Renfield wanted to groan, but he simply nodded. While that woman was around, he would take what he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little drabble. I know it doesn't follow the events of the movie exactly, but the movie didn't follow the events of the book exactly so I feel like a little artistic license is appropriate. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://inkyblacc.tumblr.com/


End file.
